pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lt. Surge (Adventures)
Lt. Surge is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Vermilion City in the Kanto region and was an executive of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. Appearance He is identical to his in-game and anime counterpart. During the Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter, his uniform is revamped to suit his militaristic tastes, resembling an army khaki uniform. It also has Poké Balls attached to his vest. Personality His military training received in the Army can be used as an example to show his violent and militaristic nature. However, he is shown to have a more compassionate side, as he states the reason for joining the Dex Holders in the battle against the Elite Four was to protect Vermilion City from their attacking forces. He also displays concern for others, even going as far as to risk his own life to rescue Bill from Bruno's acid pool. Biography Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts,YL016: The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually) while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches.CR052: The Last Battle II Lt. Surge, along with Wattson, were researching Pikachu and related Pokémon for their special move. The move was dubbed as Volt Tackle, and the discovery was written in a magazine that Red showed to Gold.The Mt. Silver Training Chapter (Part 2) Red, Green & Blue arc Lt. Surge encountered Red on S.S. Anne, who was trying to free the Pokémon on the ship. A Voltorb electrocuted Red's Poliwhirl, and Lt. Surge commented it was shocked. He also commented he dealt with trespassers harshly.RGB010: Danger: High Voltorb Lt. Surge asked Red why did he come on his ship, and once he was told the reason, Lt. Surge laughed that Red would liberate weak Pokémon. He claimed his business was doing well to even expand it, and called upon Electabuzz, who immediately attacked Red and Poliwhirl with Thunder Punch. Poli sprinkled some water and froze it to immobilize Electabuzz. Releasing some smoke, Red and Poliwhirl fled, but were detected by Magnemite. Red tried to flee, while Lt. Surge watched his movements. His Magneton released sound waves, and Lt. Surge managed to grab Poliwhirl, causing Red to be without a Pokémon to battle. While Red was trapped by Magneton, Lt. Surge threw Poliwhirl in the sea and had Electabuzz punish Red by inflicting Thunderbolt times on him. Red fell in the sea, but was rescued by Poliwrath, who had evolved from Poliwhirl. Poliwrath returned to the ship and clashed with Electabuzz. Lt. Surge tried to escape, but was blown away with Electabuzz by Poliwrath's Seismic Toss. As the police went to arrest the sailors for smuggling Pokémon, they never found Lt. Surge.RGB011: Buzz Off, Electabuzz! Lt. Surge reported his defeat to Giovanni, who went to learn more about Red at Pewter City.RGB023: Make Way for Magmar! Since Blaine defecated from Team Rocket,RGB035: And Mewtwo... Three! Sabrina, Lt. Surge and Koga captured Professor Oak. They wanted him to work on Mewtwo project, but Oak refused to do so.RGB032: A Little Kadabra'll do it Lt. Surge managed to capture the legendary Electric-type Pokémon, Zapdos, at the power plant.RGB026: Holy Moltres With the badges Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Koga and Giovanni collected, the Team Rocket triad were able to control Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres without any disobedience.RGB031: The Art Of Articuno At Silph Co., Lt. Surge expected Red and Blue to come and battle him and the rest of the Team Rocket forces.RGB028: Peace of Mime Red fell through a trap door and faced Lt. Surge, who was equipped with some gear. He had an |Electrode electrocute Red, and with the room being electrified, Red received more damage. Red was disgusted how a Gym Leader could turn to Team Rocket. Lt. Surge explained while he did his obligations as a Gym Leader before, he never had the power that Team Rocket gave him, showing the gear he was equipped with. Pikachu fired a Magnemite on Lt. Surge, who actually resisted the attack, since he was equipped with insulated gear. Next, he fired an Electrode and Voltorb on Red, who took more damage. Red was surprised, as Lt. Surge should've been depleted from electrical power. Lt. Surge showed he caught Zapdos at the power plant, and it provided him with the electricity needed to battle Red. He dared Red to ask if he would return to be a Gym Leader before finishing him off.RGB029: Go For The Golbat Surge continued electrocuting Red and threw him away. Red sent Ivysaur to battle, though it also was electrocuted by Zapdos' electricity. Ivysaur fired Razor Leaf, while Surge had Zapdos use Thunder. Red admitted he was hoping Surge would command that, as his Ivysaur attacked Surge. Surge was unharmed by that, but the Razor Leaf cut the cords connecting to Zapdos and Lt. Surge's insulated clothes, causing him to take Zapdos' Thunder instead. Red took Surge's Thunder Badge and his insulated gloves, claiming nothing could break the bond between trainer and Pokémon.RGB030: Zap! Zap! Zapdos! Sabrina called upon Lt. Surge's Zapdos and Koga's Articuno to fuse them with her Moltres. When the amalgamation of Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno was defeated by the combined force of the three Pokédex Holders, Lt. Surge, along with the rest of the Team Rocket executives, went into hiding.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! Giovanni, who faced Red, noted how he faced his Team Rocket commanders, including Lt. Surge, the expert of Electric-type Pokémon.RGB038: Long Live The Nidoqueen?! Yellow arc Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga "welcomed" Blue and Blaine to Cerise Island.YL025: Karate Machop Sabrina promised to tell what happened to her, Sabrina and Lt. Surge, but new "guests" were coming:YL026: Punching Poliwrath Yellow, Green and Bill.YL029: Playing Horsea The Team Rocket executives explained after Silph Co.'s destruction, the trio went into hiding. Since the Elite Four were destroying the lands they wanted to conquer, the trio proposed a temporary alliance. Since they needed more power to defeat the Elite Four, Yellow, Blaine, Green, Bill and Blue accepted. Sabrina gave all of them Spoons of Destiny, to team up two people to fight the Elite Four. Lt. Surge's spoon was not bent, and neither was Bill's. Lt. Surge suspected he would've been teamed up with Red, and took Bill instead (who didn't even want to fight). With everyone ready, Lt. Surge went with Bill deeper into the caves.YL030: Allied by Alakazam! Bill was stressed out by the day, but Lt. Surge gave him a cold look. Lt. Surge dared the Elite Four to come out and face him for attacking Vermilion City. He admitted they wanted the Elite Four to come there and ambush them, to spread the news the one they were looking for was there, hence why they had three members of Team Rocket attack the S.S. Anne. However, he was displeased Bill's *friend*, Yellow spoiled their plans. Bill was startled, claiming he didn't know any of that. Suddenly, Lt. Surge pointed out something strage.YL033: Valiant Venomoth! Coming to a strange cave, Lt. Surge and Bill started to climb on rocks. Bill was thrown into the water, and sensed something strange about it. After Bill was thrown up with his Magikarp's Splash, Lt. Surge pointed out his shoes and cuff were damaged, as the water was actually acid. Lt. Surge noted if they fall down, it is over for them. Bruno, who arrived, confirmed this, and faced off against Lt. Surge and Bill aboard an Onix. Bruno claimed they were standing on a wild Onix, which was atop the acid lake. Bruno claimed this is an extreme challenge, and to win, they had to cross to the other side by defeating him. Lt. Surge understood and admired such dedication, then sent Electabuzz. Bruno dodged Bill's Vulpix's Flamethrower and Electabuzz's Thundershock. Bruno evaded the attack, while Lt. Surge noted Bruno would send a Rock or Ground-type Pokémon, making Lt. Surge and Bill at a disadvantage. Lt. Surge tried to have Bill think of a strategy, but Bill claimed he wasn't taught about battling in college. Bruno, however, stated that he wouldn't send a Pokémon that would grant him an easy victory. Instead, he sent Machamp, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, reminding his enemies he was a master of the martial arts, too.YL034: Make Way for Magikarp Vulpix and Elecabuzz attempted to attack Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. However, Bruno had Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee used Comet Punch and Rolling Kick, which pushed Electabuzz and Vulpix to the edge of Onix, nearly making them fall down. When Yellow and Blaine attempt to break through the barrier around the battleground, Bruno had Onix attack them. He claimed others could only watch the battle, but not interfere. Bill saw no weaknesses in Bruno's Pokémon, while Lt. Surge noticed the Machamp had Machoke's belt, thinking it evolved recently. Lt. Surge and Bill fled from Bruno, dropping two Poké Balls on their way. The two were cornered by Machamp and Bruno promised to show no mercy to cowards. However, Bill and Lt. Surge actually lured Bruno into a trap, in which Lt. Surge activates his Electrode's Self-Destruct in conjunction with Exeggcute's Egg Bomb, proceeding to send a huge explosion rippling throughout the battleground. As Bruno fell down, Lt. Surge had four of his Magneton create a platform, on which he, Bill and their Pokémon could rest, preventing their fall in the acid lake, unlike Bruno's.YL035: Electrode's Big Shock! As Lt. Surge sought Bill's help to get out of the acid pool, Hitmonlee entwined its leg around him, dragging him back down. Bruno actually stood on Hitmonlee, and was saved from the fall. Bruno became enraged, as his Hitmonlee extended its legs and crashed Lt. Surge's Magneton. However, everyone was surprised when Red arrived, whose Saur used Vine Whip to pull Lt. Surge up, preventing his fall into the acid lake.YL038: Victim of Venusaur While Bruno began having certain headaches, Bill warned Red about Bruno's tactics. Lt. Surge, who was exhausted, had left the battle to Red, who had a personal matter to settle with Bruno.YL044: Clefabulous Clefable With Bruno's defeat, Lt. Surge threw Bill off his Magneton's platform. He reminded them the alliance lasted only for one battle against the Elite Four member, and went to meet up with Koga and Sabrina.YL045: Gimme Shellder As Yellow defeated Lance, Lt. Surge and Sabrina met up with Giovanni. The two promised to restore the organization. Giovanni refused and asked of them to return to their Gyms, for he had to continue his journey.YL050: The Legend Gold & Silver arc Sabrina and Lt. Surge returned to their Gyms. However, their involvement with Team Rocket forced the Pokémon Association to carefully choose the Gym Leaders of Fuchsia City and Viridian City.GS009: Sunkern Treasure Crystal arc Lt. Surge went to the Johto region, where he used a submarine to explore the caves and catch some wild Pokémon. Since his Magneton didn't attract any wild Pokémon, he went back to the submarine, where he inadvertently captured Crystal. As he continued to dive, he encountered a lot of Corsola, who started to attack his submarine. Crystal woke up and Lt. Surge was shocked to see her. Still, Crystal managed to capture the Corsola leader, with Natee's help. Lt. Surge was impressed by Crystal's quick thinking. To show gratitude, Lt. Surge had Crystal go on his ship, which went to Olivine City. Lt. Surge soon pushed her off the ship and ordered his sailor to work.CR005: Off Course with Corsola Some time later, Lt. Surge infiltrated a Rocket Hideout in Mahogany Town, trying to gather information on a new branch of Team Rocket who were not under Giovanni command. He then encountered the Masked Man, who revealed himself to be the leader of Team Rocket. Lt. Surge admitted he could sense electrical devices, being an expert on electric-type Pokémon. Lt. Surge demanded what the Masked Man's motives were. The Masked Man remained silent, as his Houndour summoned a lot of wild Houndour. The Masked Man stated he fought against two children and pointed Lt. Surge would share their fate. Lt. Surge and Raichu were cornered, but the former exclaimed he was prepared, for he set a bomb. His Electrode used Self-Destruct before he vanished. Despite this, the Masked Man was confident that Lt. Surge would not report the Masked Man's actions to the authorities, since he was a former Team Rocket Commander and could be arrested instead.CR023: Raising Raichu Lt. Surge, however, noticed something in the Lake of Rage. Upon closer inspection, it was a Red Gyarados, which was frozen. The Red Gyarados managed to break out of ice and strike at another icy boulder before fainting. Lt. Surge crushed the boulder and saw certain stuff. Recalling how the Masked Man explained two children faced him and were defeated, Lt. Surge realized these items belonged to the children.CR024: Do-Si-Do with Dodrio Just as Morty was returning to the Gym, he sensed someone present. A trainer told Morty was "the trainer with eyes for thousand miles". Morty thought he was an enemy, as the trainer's Magnemite attacked. Morty had his Misdreavus attack with Psybeam, so the trainer, Lt. Surge, knew Morty was a seer. He approached Morty, who demanded to be freed. Lt. Surge and his Raichu laughed, since they wanted a service from Morty. Lt. Surge showed a Pokédex he managed to take, and some gear belonging to the children he found after battling with the Masked Man.CR025: Hello, Lickitung Morty was surprised at this request and was told Lt. Surge wanted to know more about the Masked Man, his new enemy. Despite being attacked, Morty was given money for the service. Either way, Morty focused and sensed the owners of the items Lt. Surge brought were at Whirl Islands.CR026: Really Remoraid Lt. Surge came to the Whirl Islands, where he met up with Gold and Silver. He returned them the items, but asked about the Masked Man, whom Surge wanted to defeat. However, the Legendary Pokémon Lugia lifted his entire ship and started attacking.CR029: Sandslash Surprise Lt. Surge, Gold and Silver were blown away by Lugia's attack. Lt. Surge had his Magneton create a platform, to lift him in the air. Gold had little time to explain that the Masked Man was a powerful ice-type trainer (which made Lt. Surge recall he fought against the Masked Man's Houndour). Without further ado, Gold leapt away from the platform to fight Lugia.CR030: Lively Lugia I Surge continued to watch as Gold, Silver and Crystal (who was on a boat) battled Lugia. Lugia attacked Lt. Surge, nearly throwing him off the platform. Surge saw that Lugia inhaled air and blasted it away, dubbing it Aeroblast, and saw that Silver had an idea how to counter such an attack.CR031: Lively Lugia II With Lugia's retreat, Lt. Surge returned to his ship, where he received a note he should go to the Gym Leaders' gathering in Goldenrod City.CR033: Curious Kingdra Without further ado, he sailed away on the ship.CR034: Chinchou in Charge Lt. Surge was invited by the Pokémon League to take part in a Gym Leaders' Tournament. He was teamed up to battle his acquaintance, Morty.CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma! Lt. Surge took his seat and watched Brock battle Jasmine.CR039: Capital Kabutops After Falkner fought against Janine, Lt. Surge stood up to battle Morty, asking of Sabrina to cheer for him.CR040: Notorious Noctowl Morty faced Lt. Surge in the Gym Leaders' tournament. Lt. Surge's Electabuzz used Thunder, which electrocuted Morty's Gastly. It also hit Misdreavus, who affected Electabuzz with Spite, which made Thunder unusuable. Furthermore, Misdreavus used Pain Split, which hurt Electabuzz and healed Misdreavus. Instead, Lt. Surge sent Magnemite, who took Misdreavus' Psywave. Lt. Surge knew Morty was much tougher than he looked, thinking he planned this from the start. Morty exclaimed that the tournament wasn't a showdown between two teams, while Lt. Surge only wished to find the guy that attacked him at Lake of Rage. Both Gym Leaders went to finish the battle, as Magnemite fired Zap Cannon.CR041: Magnificent Magnemite The attack defeated Misdreavus. Just before Lt. Surge was declared as the winner, his Magnemite fainted as well; Misdreavus used Destiny Bond to make Magnemite faint as well. As the battle was declared as a draw, Morty went to shake Lt. Surge's hand. However, Lt. Surge brushed him off. This angered Morty, while Lt. Surge, who claimed he didn't come here to have handshakes, warned others these Gym Leaders were quite strong.CR042: Silly Scyther Before facing Pryce, Erika was saddened that Blaine couldn't be the team captain, as he wasn't even present during the meeting with Kanto Gym Leaders.CR047: Bringing up Bellossom Due to Team Rocket having infiltrated into the Indigo Plateau, Lt. Surge battled the grunts. He and the Gym Leaders went into the train, which locked them all out and rode away.CR049: Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1) Lt. Surge faced his former subordinates, Ken, Harry and Al. They remained motionless, and one of them had his Octillery use Octazooka on Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge sensed someone was controlling them and took their masks of, reminding what Team Rocket stood for. The trio recalled their former leader, Giovanni, as well as their commanders. The trio were freed from the mind control and explained the Masked Man wanted them to cause trouble at the stadium to lure them away. Lt. Surge left them in the other cart, claiming they needed to wake up the other grunts. He also separated the carts and bid his former allies farewell. Surge had his new Pokémon use electricity to pull the cart back to the stadium. Blaine and Misty were interested and surprised that Lt. Surge obtained Raikou. The two noted Raikou must've sensed something in Lt. Surge to have joined him. Lt. Surge wanted to leave, but Blaine and Misty persuaded him to join in the fight. Lt. Surge joined them and the trio went to stop the Masked Man, with the Legendary Beasts supporting them.CR053: The Last Battle III The Masked Man was surprised, since the three Pokémon should've been locked in the Burned Tower. Regardless, his Ho-Oh and Lugia attacked the trio, blowing them away. Despite this, the Gym Leaders gave a Charcoal, a Magnet and a Mystic Water to Entei, Raikou and Suicune, whose attacks were powered up against the Masked Man's Ho-Oh and Lugia. The Masked Man jumped and attacked Misty, who tried to hold off the Masked Man, while Suicune summoned a crystal wall to stop the villain.CR054: The Last Battle IV As Lt. Surge prepared to unmask the dead villain, the upper portion of the Masked Man's body springed to life and escaped despite Blaine's Pokémon firing a hole in his stomach and the lower part of the body being cleaved by the wall. Misty went to fight back, but was also trapped by the crystal wall; Suicune was weakened by Masked Man's Gastly's Curse and could not lower the wall. Lt. Surge and Blaine were powerless to save Misty, but Eusine arrived and used the invisible bell to rescue Misty.CR055: The Last Battle V Since the three Gym Leaders were too injured to pursue the Masked Man, Lt. Surge let Raikou go with Crystal.CR062: The Last Battle XII In the end, Lt. Surge returned to his Gym, where he was challenged by other trainers, who wanted to obtain his badge to enter the Pokémon League.CR064: The Last Battle XIV HeartGold & SoulSilver arc When he saw Gold, Morty remembered Lt. Surge, who had asked of Morty to search for Gold's location.HGSS007: Pleased as Punch With Parasect Pokémon On hand Returned Released Gallery Surge's Electrode Suit.png|Surge's Shock-Proof Suit Lt. Surge encounters Red.png|Lt. Surge encounters Red for the first time aboard the SS Anne. Lt. Surge shocked by Zapdos.png|Lt. Surge electrocuted by Zapdos. Surge and Bill face off against Bruno.png|Lt. Surge teams up with Bill to fight Bruno. Lt. Surge and Crystal.png|Lt. Surge shocked at Crystal's actions. Lt. Surge rescues Gold and Silver.png|Lt. Surge appears before Gold and Silver at the Whirl Islands. See also *Lt. Surge (anime) *Lt. Surge (Origins) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male characters